Many vehicles and primarily pickup trucks include beds and other areas that are difficult to access due to their relatively high height above the ground. Users often cannot step directly onto such surfaces from the ground and often stand on objects such as boxes or crates or initially sit on the lowered tailgate edge and then crawl up upon the tailgate. While there are a number of devices adapted to attach to the rear of a pickup truck vehicle and pivotally move to a use position from a storage position, these devices are either used in place of a tow assembly or interfere with the normal electrical connections often provided adjacent the receiver hitch opening of such vehicles.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a combined trailer hitch and step platform assembly that can be attached to the vehicle and provide simultaneous towing capability and step assist to users.
Another object of the invention is the provision of a combined trailer hitch and step platform that is both easy to use and install and which also provides secure support when the step platform is positioned in the use position.
A still further object of the invention is the provision of a combined trailer hitch and step platform which can be easily modified by simply turning over the hitch-supporting member to an alternate position to position the trailer hitch connector ball at an alternate height with respect to the vehicle.
These and other objects of the invention are accomplished by a combination assembly comprising a trailer hitch and a step platform adapted for positioning at the rear of a vehicle, said assembly including a housing for interconnecting said trailer hitch and said step platform together, said trailer hitch including a tubular support member having a distal end and a proximal end wherein said distal end is adapted for connection to a receiver hitch on a vehicle body, said step platform including a step arm having a distal end and a proximal end wherein said step arm distal end is pivotally connected to said housing for pivotal movement between a storage position generally underneath to the vehicle and a use position in which the step arm extends outward from under the vehicle, and said step arm proximal end includes a foot rest where a user's foot may be placed when stepping into the vehicle.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention shall become apparent as the description thereof proceeds when considered in connection with the accompanying illustrative drawings.